Memories From The Past
by Strained Blue
Summary: On Sakura's birthday, she gets a free cruise, ship sinks, friends think she's dead, she gets amnesia, and lands on a isolated island. Then yrs later returning, she must find her past quickly! S+S ::FINISHED:
1. Happy Birthday?

Memories From the Past Chapter 1 Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com Sunday, July 15, 2001 Revised: Monday, April 8, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. The Original Japanese Manga version is owned by CLAMP. The Original Japanese Anime Version is owned by Kodansha and the English (Extremely Foolishly Unromantically Dubbed) Version is owned by Nelvana. I use the English names as because I live the States and I'm used to it. I use ¾ of the Japanese Anime story plot because the English one sucks, but why I don't use all of the Japanese Anime version is because of some things ^_^ *cough*, *cough* about Tori and Julian. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! The only characters I own are: + Sasha + Black Brothers: Ken & Keith + Mrs. Willow + Lil and Jill + Mr. Wamazuri + Ms. Lollita *** AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
Li hasn't ever told Sakura his true feelings, but Madison is aware of it. Eli has already left. ***  
  
"Happy 11th Birthday, Sakura!" Aiden smiled, handing Sakura a present. It was a large box wrapped with pink wrapping paper and a big, white bow. Sakura smiled at her dad. It was a big box carefully. Sakura looked inside; it was the dress she had seen at the store.  
  
The silk dress was teal with a black, velvet sash that instead of meeting in the back, met in the front with the little cord leading to the ground in the front. The dress fell loosely to Sakura's knees with transparent, short, teal sleeves that flared out and were split in the middle.  
  
"Oh, Dad! It's wonderful!" Sakura marveled. "Thank you so much!" She hugged her father tightly. "I love you."  
  
Then Tori came up to her. "Here, Squirt." Tori smiled mischievously.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have," Sakura smiled. She opened the tiny box he held in his hand. Sakura beamed as she opened it.  
  
She pulled out a lovely, heart-shaped locket.  
  
"Look inside," Tori urged. Sakura opened the locket and inside was a picture of her dad, Tori, Madison, Li, Chelsea, Nikki, Rita, Zachary, and herself, standing together.  
  
"How did you get it so small?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I pulled a few strings," Tori smiled proudly.  
  
"It's beautiful," Sakura smiled, putting the locket on. It was decorated with many designs, set in silver, and clasped onto a silver chain.  
  
"It's to remind everyone who cares for you," Tori explained. Sakura beamed at him.  
  
"Then why did you get it with a picture of Li if you didn't like him so much?" Sakura grinned.  
  
"Well, he is your friend," Tori grumbled.  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura smiled. She hugged Tori and her dad once more, bringing her presents to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura put on her school uniform and got her backpack.  
  
She snapped on her skates and skated out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Happy birthday, Sakura," Li and Madison chimed in unison as Sakura walked in through the door.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura smiled, causing Li to blush slightly. "I have a surprise for all of you at lunch."  
  
"Ooh, I wonder what!" Madison winked. Sakura giggled, knowing Madison already knew of the upcoming party.  
  
~*~  
  
When the lunch bell rang, Sakura and her friends gathered outside.  
  
"Okay, since it's my birthday, I'm inviting all of you to a party. It'll be held on a cruise ship!" Sakura smiled joyfully. "So, can all of you make it tomorrow? Saturday at 11:00 AM?"  
  
"Sure," they all smiled. Sakura grinned.  
  
"We have to dress up right?" Chelsea smiled, knowing the answer.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Do we have to wear like a tux or something?" Zachary whined.  
  
"No, just a good shirt and slacks," Sakura giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura! Come on! You don't want to be late for your own birthday do you?" Tori yelled.  
  
"I'm coming!" Sakura called. She was in her room rushing around, setting the pack of Star Cards in a pocket of her purse with the Star Key. She let Kero into her purse. "I'm only going to let you come along if you don't pop out," Sakura warned. Kero nodded. She added, "And be quiet or no food!"  
  
Kero pretended to zip his lips shut and throw away a key. Sakura giggled and hopped down the steps with grace, wearing her new dress and locket.  
  
"You look beautiful, honey," Aiden complimented.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura replied.  
  
"She looks just like the monster from the Black Lagoon," Tori teased. Sakura slapped him in the back of the head. Giggling, she ran to the car before Tori could get back at her.  
  
"Okay, come on, we have to pick Julian up," Aiden sighed, getting into the driver's seat with Tori next to him and Sakura in the back.  
  
~*~  
  
"I want to greet everyone when they come, okay?" Sakura said as she hopped out of the car when they reached the dock.  
  
"Sure, just don't fall into the water," Tori smirked. Sakura glared at him. She went to the front of the cruise ship and looked out onto the water. She heard a car honk.  
  
"Hey, Rita! Hey, Nikki!" Sakura waved. Nikki and Rita came out of the car.  
  
"Happy birthday, Sakura," Nikki and Rita chirped. They handed her two boxes.  
  
Nikki wore a yellow dress that came to her knees. Rita wore a short- sleeved black dress.  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura smiled. She led them to the cruise ship, setting the presents on a table.  
  
"Wow! This is awesome!" Rita exclaimed. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's wait for the others!" Nikki said. They all went back out and waited for everyone else.  
  
"Look! There's Zachary and Chelsea!" Rita pointed. A car pulled up and Zachary and Chelsea came out. Zachary wore a white shirt and black shorts, while Chelsea wore a spaghetti-strap dress that was orange.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Sakura waved.  
  
"You look awesome," Chelsea complimented as she walked up to them with Zachary behind her.  
  
"Happy birthday." Zachary handed her a present, as did Chelsea. Sakura took the presents inside and the group waited for the others.  
  
"Look! There's Madison's car!" Sakura smiled. A sleek, black car arrived at the ship. "Hey, Madison!"  
  
Madison appeared along with Meilin and Li behind her.  
  
Madison winked at her, "I gave them a ride." She wore a knee-length, purple dress with blue trimming on the hem and cuffed sleeves.  
  
"Hey, Sakura," Meilin greeted. She had on a Chinese-styled, red dress that came to her thighs with designs of flowers.  
  
"You look great!" Madison complimented.  
  
"Yeah," Meilin agreed. Li nodded quietly. He wore a white, collared shirt with a brown jacket and matching brown slacks.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura blushed, "You all do, too! Hey, come on! Let's get on the ship!" The party followed her onto the ship.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, we'll just see how this birthday will end, Card Mistress," a shadowy figure muttered. "We'll see, we'll see."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, how did you get this ship?" Madison asked as she sat down next to Sakura.  
  
"It was weird," Sakura shrugged. "We received some letter with 11 tickets enclosed to this ship."  
  
"You should be more cautious," Li warned.  
  
"Oh, Li! You can't always be serious! Loosen up, be more like me!" Meilin grinned in a cheery voice.  
  
Li sweat dropped. "No, thank you."  
  
"So, Sakura! When are you going to open your presents?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Um, after we have some cake," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Mmm! Sounds great!" Rita cheered. Aiden walked in with some lemonade and cookies.  
  
"Here, kids," Aiden said. They all took the food thankfully.  
  
"Thanks, Dad, these are great," Sakura thanked. Aiden smiled.  
  
"You should go look around the ship. Since we've just sailed off, I'm going to be on deck. There's a game room somewhere around here," Aiden suggested, walking out.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Chelsea chirped. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, Miss Cardcaptor. The fun begins," the figure smirked. The figure pulled back on its hood, revealing an 11-year-old girl. She had long brown hair that reached the bottom of her back and maroon eyes that looked deadly and dangerous. "I call upon the waves of the sea! Rock the boat and give out Card Mistress a surprise! I call upon the fires of the earth! Make an unexpected present for our Cardcaptor!" She held her hands out and a red glow emitted from her right hand, while a blue light emanated from her left. Water and fire shot forth. The girl cackled as the fire and water released themselves and blasted off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Aw! Thanks, Li! It's wonderful!" Sakura gasped as she opened Li's present. Inside was a small music box. It was green with pink trimming. Sakura opened it and a figure wearing pink frills and a black dress was dancing. Sakura beamed at Li, who blushed slightly. A timid melody played. Sakura closed the music box and set it down, next to her other presents. Meilin had given her a bracelet with a star charm. Chelsea gave her three stuffed animals, Zachary gave her a storybook and Nikki gave her a purse. Rita gave her a new pair of shoes and Julian gave her a basket of food along with a bunch of hair ribbons.  
  
"It's perfect!" Sakura said to Li. Li shuffled his feet.  
  
"Here, Sakura," Madison smiled, handing Sakura her last present. It was a long box, wrapped with blue wrapping paper and a white ribbon.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder what it could be," Sakura pondered, looking at her friend suspiciously. She carefully tore the wrapping paper and peeped inside.  
  
"It may be a little big for you, now, but it was too good to pass it up! I made it myself. I also sort of got a little carried away and it became too long. I hope you like it," Madison giggled. Sakura smiled and lifted the dress from the box.  
  
The dress looked like it was from the Renaissance Festival. The dress was cream with green and pink patterns.  
  
"Thanks, Madison!" Sakura said in awe. "It's beautiful." She put the dress back in the box, noticing a large backpack. "Thanks! I needed a new bag!"  
  
"You're welcome," Madison winked. Just then, something began to shake the boat violently.  
  
"Whoa! Did you feel that?!" Chelsea shrieked. Sakura nodded. Then a loud explosion followed.  
  
"Everyone! Evacuate! Fire on board! Fire! Fire!" one of the sailors yelled. The group of friends gasped in shock. Sakura pocketed the music box.  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" Sakura commanded, pushing her stunned friends. She was about to turn back to get her purse with Kero still inside, when another wave of water rocked the boat. Sakura crawled on the ground and reached her purse to find a panicking Kero. "Kero! Come on!" Sakura pushed Kero back in her purse and ran up the steps to the deck. Everyone was divided into two lifeboats: sailors and Sakura's guests. The ship was sinking fast. Sakura threw her purse to Madison. "Madison! Catch!" Madison caught it gracefully.  
  
"Sakura, jump!" Meilin cried. A wave swayed the boat harder. Sakura fell to the ground, hitting her head on the side of the boat, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Sakura!" Tori yelled, trying to stand up, but his dad pulled him down. The boat began to sink into the water. Their lifeboats began to drift farther away.  
  
The ship was on fire, shaking violently by the waves. Soon, in a matter of minutes, the cruise ship sank.  
  
"Sakura," Madison cried softly. Tears spilled down her cheeks. Nikki hugged Madison tightly. Chelsea and Rita clung to each other. Julian stared in amazement as the flames from the fire floated on the calm waters. Zachary had his mouth shut; Aiden watched the remains of floating pieces of wood. Tori had tears rolling down his cheek. Li was silent, staring off.  
  
"Do you think she survived?" Zachary asked.  
  
"She could have," a sailor answered.  
  
"How exactly did that fire start?" Aiden whispered.  
  
"Well, I don't know. One minute the engine was steady, the next it was bursting into flames," another sailor answered.  
  
'Let's head back to the dock and we can get a search party," the captain sighed. Aiden nodded sadly as the boats rowed towards civilization. ***  
  
Preview of Chapter 2:  
  
Sakura's unconscious body floated, somehow, to a faraway island. It was huge with trees surrounding the outside. Sakura stirred from her state a few hours later. She found herself stranded on an island. "Where am I? Who am I?" the girl asked to herself. 


	2. Birthday Presents

Memories From the Past Chapter 2  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Sunday, July 15, 2001  
  
Revised: Monday, April 8, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. The Original Japanese Manga version is owned by CLAMP. The Original Japanese Anime Version is owned by Kodansha and the English (Extremely Foolishly Unromantically Dubbed) Version is owned by Nelvana. I use ¾ of the Japanese Anime story plot because the English one sucks, but why I don't use all of the Japanese Anime version is because of some things ^_^ *cough*, *cough* about Toya and Yukito. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! The only characters I own are:  
  
+ Mika + Black Brothers: Yuri & Yuumi + Mrs. Mishaata + Fie and Faa + Mr. Wamazuri + Ms. Lollita  
  
***  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
Syaoran hasn't ever told Sakura his true feelings, but Tomoyo is aware of it. Eriol has already left.  
  
***  
  
Sakura's unconscious body floated, somehow, to a faraway island. It was huge with trees surrounding the outside.  
  
Sakura stirred from her state a few hours later. She found herself stranded on an island.  
  
"Where am I? Who am I?" the girl asked to herself. She looked at her dirty dress. It was torn at the edges and sleeves. The girl sat up, wincing in pain as her head throbbed. She felt her head and a nasty bump could be clearly recognized. She tore a piece of cloth from her dress and wrapped it around her head. She saw a few floating objects in the water, nearby. She stood up, with the help of a long stick. She limped over to the items and picked one up.  
  
"Happy birthday, Sakura. From: Li Meiling," the girl read. She opened the box and inside was a star charm bracelet. "It's beautiful." She looked through the other boxes. Besides the bracelet, she recovered stuffed animals, a book, and a basket of food and hair ribbons.  
  
The girl picked up the stuff and walked further inside the forest. She found an uninhabited cave, deep within the forest. After many attempts, she ignited a fire and made herself comfortable.  
  
"This Sakura girl must have been very lucky to have such friends," the girl sighed. She picked up a stuffed animal that seemed to have something inside it. She opened the zipper on the back of it and inside was a mirror, brush, and make-up. The girl stared at her reflection. She had short, auburn hair and a pair of lost, emerald eyes, on her neck was a heart locket. She took off the necklace and opened the heart locket. Inside was a picture of herself with many others. "They must have been my friends, I guess." She looked from one smiling face to another.  
  
A tall, dark-haired boy stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder, protectively. A taller man stood behind him; he had light brown hair and wore glasses. A dark-haired girl stood next to herself in similar clothes to herself in the picture. She had violet-blue eyes and a video camera in one hand. Another girl stood next to them with her brown hair in pigtail braids, she was posed as if to hit the boy next to her, the boy had a finger up as if stating a fact and grinning happily as he talked. Two other girls stood next to him. One had short dark brown hair and the other chestnut brown hair and glasses. To the left of herself stood a girl with long, green hair in buns on either side of her head. She smiled gleefully, hugging a boy with chocolate brown hair and serious amber eyes. He wasn't smiling nor did he have a cheerful face.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder who you all could be," she pondered. She looked on the other side of the locket; there was a little inscription. "Happy birthday, Sakura. Love your brother, Toya," she read. She thought a moment. "I guess I am Sakura." She set up a bed with dry leaves and palms from the different trees. She put the necklace back on and rested herself on the mat. She stared up at the rocky ceiling and then rolled over. She felt something hard pierce her side in her pocket. She sat up and a little music box rolled out. She picked it up and stared at it. It was green with pink carvings. She clicked the button in the shape of a star on the outside and the top opened up. A soft lullaby played a little figurine danced. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the soft music.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Where are you?" Syaoran yelled out across the waters. He was in a speedboat with Tomoyo, Toya, and Mr. Kinomoto.  
  
"Do you think she could've survived?" Tomoyo mumbled.  
  
"She has to!" Syaoran declared, a tear was about to escape, but he shut his eyes and shook his head. "Sakura!"  
  
Toya watched the 'Chinese brat'.  
  
*He really does care for her* Toya thought. A tear escaped his eye.  
  
"I should have protected her! I'm her big brother and I let her down! I lost my most precious treasure: Sakura," Toya cried in a small voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Five years have passed. Nobody has ever found Sakura, no matter how high the reward money was. Even though the millions of attempts, nobody had even found a trace of her.  
  
Now, they have all given up, well sort of. Today, they were holding a memorial service and a 'funeral'. Everyone was sobbing, tears coursing down their faces.  
  
Meiling was sobbing onto a handkerchief. Tomoyo clung to her mother. Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko were weeping and praying for Sakura. Yamazaki was trying to comfort them all. Fujitaka sat sadly, praying for his beloved daughter, hoping that she was all right. Toya sat next to his dad, crying silently, with Yukito by his side.  
  
Only one person stood stock still from the entire group. He held his head up, facing whatever came at him, not taking a look back, only being able to face the future. A future without Sakura. After five years, he had not shed a tear. Syaoran looked at the empty coffin. The rain beat on him like a spoon stirring batter. He was drenched with rain. He didn't feel anything. No emotion, no sadness, no pain. Only loneliness. An aching loneliness. No matter how cold or arrogant he was to Sakura, she would always try to be his friend. One young girl had knocked down the barrier he had built on himself during his years of training to show or give any emotion. A girl he would always compete with. The wall had been demolished by one laugh or one smile. By one girl. Not even his mother, who was his closest family member, could get past his thick shield! Only one person persisted to be his friend through thick and thin. Now she's gone. No Sakura.  
  
A single tear trickled down his stone-cold face. That one tear held all of his feelings inside, his true emotion. In that one single teardrop. Syaoran stared up into the rainy sky.  
  
"We pray that Kinomoto Sakura is safe with her mother. Sakura was a good student and a kind friend to others. She had many friends and beyond generous. We all know she will be forever in our hearts. Five years of searching and now we say goodbye," preached the priest silently. They buried the empty coffin into the graveyard. The rainiest day in April was the coffin lowered: April 1, Sakura's birthday. After the burial, there was a lovely party in the name of Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo had given the Sakura Book and Sakura Cards to Syaoran, with Kero's permission. Kero lives with Tomoyo, now.  
  
"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo murmured as she set a flower on her best friend's grave.  
  
~*~  
  
The girl who had lost her memory had grown into a young woman. Her long, auburn hair fell to her waist, with a slight curl to it. She brushed her hair and put the ribbons on that she had received from a person named Yukito. She opened a banana from a banana tree and started to chew. She was naturally slim because she only had fruits and berries to feast on. Once in a while, she'd find a dead animal (not diseased!!!) somewhere on the island. She had made herself a home inside the cave and knew the large island inside and out. The island happened to be deserted.  
  
"La, la, la," the girl hummed to the sound of the music box. She listened to it every morning and night. She pranced around in her torn rags. The heart locket hung around her thin neck. She still wore the dress she had found herself in from the beginning. It was beginning to become too short, but, since she was thin, she luckily still fit in it.  
  
The girl came across a bunch of wild flowers, so she plucked one and smelt it, sticking it in her hair.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, boo-hoo, the Card Mistress is gone, by little ol' me!" the girl cackled. She had grown longer with longer hair. Her face still wore the same, evil expression and she wore the same, dark cloak. She held a glass of wine in hand. "A toast to my victory!"  
  
"Not so fast," a deep voice grumbled. The girl dropped the glass.  
  
"Oh! Father! How may I serve you?" the girl dropped to her knees.  
  
"The Card Mistress is not yet dead, I am not able to locate her yet, but she is alive, that is for sure! You failed Mika!" the father snapped. "And NEVER call me Father! I am Master to you, filthy wench!"  
  
"How could she have survived?!" Mika exclaimed.  
  
"Her powers are stronger than you thought," he shrugged.  
  
"I will not fail this time!" Mika glowered.  
  
The man took a step backwards and stared at her. "One. More. Chance." He disappeared. The girl sighed in frustration, glaring at the crystal ball before her.  
  
"Find me the location of the Card Mistress!" she commanded. Clouds swept across the crystal ball. An image of a slim, young lady prancing around a field of flowers appeared.  
  
Mika roared, holding out two figures of mold before her. "Go and take care of that girl!" The two figures of clay grew into human size, looking alike and evil. They had jet-black hair and black eyes. Their skin was as white as paper. They were well built and had big fists. They were dressed in black slacks and black shirts.  
  
"I call you Black Brothers! Go and take care of the Card Mistress!" Mika repeated. The two men nodded, smiling evilly and disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
The girl was humming as she picked some berries for her lunch. She was about to pick the last of her portion, when something caught her attention. A white ribbons glinted in the sun's rays. The girl set down her basket and walked over to the new object.  
  
"I've never seen this here before," the girl noted, moving the pile of seaweed off of the box. The box was long and blue with a tousled, white, silky ribbon.  
  
"Happy birthday, Sakura. Love Tomoyo," the girl read. "I guess I missed this box when I landed here. How long has it been? 5 years?" She undid the tight knot of the ribbon, revealing a beautifully crafted dress inside.  
  
She took her new dress inside the cave and changed. She emerged later in her new dress. It fit her perfectly; the only problem is was that she was barefoot still, even though the dress covered her feet. A large backpack was inside the box, too. She took the backpack out and set it down with the three stuffed animals, storybook, and hair ribbons. The little music box sat atop a rock next to her mat, where she slept. She set the ragged dress on the ground.  
  
"Somehow, I think I'll keep this dress," the girl sighed. She folded the dress as neatly as possible. Just then something fell out of one of the pockets and onto the ground. "Huh? I've never seen this before." She picked up a little necklace with some type of Key on it. She fingered the enchanting piece. "It seems so familiar." She put the necklace on, under the dress with the locket. Her charm bracelet dangled from her wrist. She smiled at her reflection in the small mirror. She brushed her teeth with some type of weed. She had invented a toothbrush along with toothpaste so her teeth wouldn't rot and it was actually a success. She was about to go back out to watch the waves, when she heard voices.  
  
"Yeah, Mika said that she'd be in the cave. Now, all we need to do is get the girl and kill her, that's it, let's wait until she's asleep. She's not going anywhere," a voice laughed. The girl's eyes widened. When she made sure the two were gone, she looked outside at the sky. It was beginning to get dark, not giving her much time. She pulled up her skirts and ran back inside her refuge.  
  
"I have to leave tonight!" she cried. She picked up the bag and began stuffing it with her belongings. She set the old dress on the bottom along with the storybook. She then set the stuffed animals with the accessories on top of that, next her hair ribbons. Then she set the music box on top of it all. She looked to her right and the Star necklace she had found earlier was glowing. She picked it up cautiously as it glowed even harder. A dark cloak covered her instantly. She felt the soft material from the cape. Pocketing the necklace, she put the hood over her head, while shouldering the large bag.  
  
She walked out of the cave silently as she heard some snores to the right. She tiptoed carefully until she saw a boat pulled ashore. She walked carefully against the soft sand. She set her bag inside the little rowboat and sat inside herself as well. She picked up an oar and began to row. She was in the middle of the small bay, when she heard yelling.  
  
"Hey! There she is! She stole our boat!" one of the men yelled. The girl shrieked as the two men were shooting some type of fire beam at her. It hit the water beside the boat, causing it to rock. Sakura's boat nearly flipped over. She steadied it and began to row faster. She rowed and rowed until her arms ached and the men couldn't be seen anymore. She couldn't even see the island anymore. It was pitch black around her. She shivered as the night winds blew. She was about to give up, when she saw the familiar glowing from her pocket. She pulled out the necklace and stared at it as it glowed furiously. It made a light for her as she rowed forward.  
  
***  
  
Preview of Chapter 3:  
  
"Let go of me!" Sakura cried to the boy. Her hood fell back from her struggling, her curly, auburn tresses billowed around her. He let go immediately. Sakura ran past the gates and onto the street. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. 


	3. Back In Tomoeda

Memories From the Past Chapter 3  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Sunday, July 15, 2001  
  
Revised: Monday, April 8, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. The Original Japanese Manga version is owned by CLAMP. The Original Japanese Anime Version is owned by Kodansha and the English (Extremely Foolishly Unromantically Dubbed) Version is owned by Nelvana. I use ¾ of the Japanese Anime story plot because the English one sucks, but why I don't use all of the Japanese Anime version is because of some things ^_^ *cough*, *cough* about Toya and Yukito. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! The only characters I own are:  
  
+ Mika + Black Brothers: Yuri & Yuumi + Mrs. Mishaata + Fie and Faa + Mr. Wamazuri + Ms. Lollita  
  
***  
  
It was near midnight when she reached land. The necklace stopped glowing so she stuck it in her pocket. She pulled the boat ashore upon a sandy beach. Stars shone from the night skies. She picked up her bag and walked into the city. Some people gave her strange looks because of her unusual, Renaissance outfit. Later on while walking, she came to a quiet and peaceful town. She read the sign:  
  
WELCOME TO TOMOEDA  
  
"Hmm, Tomoeda," the girl repeated. She walked on until she came to a house with a sign up front that read: WILLOW BEND INN.  
  
"Oh, I can stay here," the girl muttered, sleepily, as she opened the door. "Hello? I'd like to stay for the night." A light popped on in the hallway and an old lady came in.  
  
"Hello, I'm Mrs. Mishaata, the owner of this inn. I can give you a room," Mrs. Mishaata smiled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't have any money!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Maybe we can work something out. What's your name?" Mrs. Mishaata took out a binder.  
  
"Just call me Hikaru," Sakura lied.  
  
"Okay, Hikaru, let's see. For staying here, you could run me a few errands and such, tomorrow. I could lend you some money, too, when you leave," Mrs. Mishaata smiled.  
  
"Oh, Mishaata-san! I can't take your money!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Nonsense! I'm' an old lady and money won't exactly do me any good! Here, I'm really pretty rich, so it doesn't really matter to me," Mrs. Mishaata said, handing her some money.  
  
"Okay, so what will I do and where will I stay?" Sakura sighed.  
  
"Tomorrow is Saturday, so I need you to mail some letters and wash the windows. It's getting late, now, so to get to your room you go down this hall and you'll come to a room with a pink door. You'll stay there," Mrs. Mishaata instructed.  
  
"Thank you very much!" Sakura smiled. When she reached the room, she fell asleep instantly.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura isn't positive if she is Sakura or not, so she uses the alias: Hikaru.  
  
Mika doesn't know that Sakura lost her memory during the accident.  
  
Sakura and her friends are 16 now and in 10th Grade.  
  
Toya and Yukito are 23 and go to the same university. Toya is studying to be a doctor, while Yukito plans on being a teacher.  
  
Fujitaka has retired from work, but still corresponds with the Archeologist Society with lectures and all.  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Meiling, Naoko, Rika, and Yamazaki are all in the same class at Tomoeda High School.  
  
Syaoran is the star of the soccer team, he makes all A's, but usually isn't in the spirit of being happy. Tomoyo is in the choir and is one of the best in home economics, she also makes all A's, but is usually sad and quiet. Meiling does okay in school and is great in her activities. Chiharu is still in cheerleading with Naoko, who is also the editor of the newspaper club. Rika is currently working on her piano skills and is practicing for a national competition. Yamazaki is on the soccer team with Syaoran. Yamazaki is also on the paper and writes editorials, usually lies, though.  
  
~*~  
  
"We are sorry, Mika, she got away," said one of the Black Brothers.  
  
"Argh! How could she have gotten away?!" Mika roared.  
  
Yuri, the older brother, winced. "She probably didn't get that far. We can go fetch her."  
  
"One last chance," Mika frowned. The Black Brothers nodded and walked away.  
  
Mika gazed into her crystal ball; it didn't reveal the location of the Card Mistress because something was blocking it.  
  
"You won't get away that easily," Mika glowered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you so much. I finished the job, Mishaata-san," Sakura thanked.  
  
"Okay. Well, goodbye, now. I hope we'll meet again," Mrs. Mishaata smiled, waving. Sakura waved back and walked out. She walked further into the small town.  
  
"Hey! There she is!" she heard a deep voice yelled. She spun around to see the two men from earlier. She picked up her long skirts and ran barefoot through the streets with her bag hitting against her back as she dodged people. She turned a corner and ran faster. She snuck a look behind her and the two men were getting closer. She saw a car coming to an intersection. She picked up her pace and raced past the car. It nearly hit her, but she made it. The car honked at her as it stopped for the red light.  
  
"That ought to slow them down," Sakura muttered as she sped past some houses. She saw an open gate and ran behind it. She hid there waiting for the two men to run past, when a hand grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" a deep voice growled. Sakura turned around to face a boy with chocolate brown hair and intense amber eyes. Her hood covered her face as she looked at the young man, who was around her age.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Sakura said as she kept glancing for the two men. She could see their running figures coming closer.  
  
"Only people who live here are allowed to come in, unless you're visiting someone," the boy snapped.  
  
"I said 'gomen'! But I've got to go!" Sakura groaned as the two men sped past. She stood up to go, but the boy grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Who are you?" the boy rumbled.  
  
"Sorry, but if those people catch me, I'm in trouble!" Sakura yelled just a little too loudly. Apparently, the two men heard her and caught sight of her, even if the hood and cape hid her identity.  
  
"There she is!" Yuri yelled to his brother, Yuumi, a knife glittered in his hand. Sakura struggled to get away as they came closer.  
  
"Let go of me!" Sakura cried to the boy. Her hood fell back from her struggling, her curly, auburn tresses billowed around her. He let go immediately. Sakura ran past the gates and onto the street. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She found a tree and climbed into it quickly. She stayed hidden until the men passed by. "Phew!" Sakura pulled her hood back on.  
  
~*~  
  
"We are very sorry, Mistress, we lost her again," Yuri apologized, bowing low to the ground. Mika's eyes burned with rage. She snapped her fingers and the two men were engulfed in flames.  
  
"Goodbye," Mika glared. She looked into her crystal and saw the girl sitting in a tree, resting. "Hmph! You want something done right, you do it yourself." She snapped her fingers and she wore a blue skirt and a white blouse. She snapped her fingers again and vanished.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran sat in his room thinking.  
  
"Who was that person from this morning?" Syaoran mumbled, remembering the encounter with the girl he found on the apartment grounds. He finished his lunch and continued to think.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura panted as she jumped down from the tree. She pulled the cape off, which disappeared suddenly.  
  
"So, Card Mistress, how are you?" an eerie, female voice asked. Sakura turned.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you mean Card Mistress?" Sakura asked, facing a girl with dark brown hair and maroon eyes.  
  
"I'm Mika, your worst nightmare! Now don't act dumb with me! I've come to get your powers!" Mika snapped.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura took a step backwards. Mika walked towards her slowly. Sakura backed up into a tree.  
  
"I said don't act dumb! Now let me make this quick and easy!" Mika glared.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Sakura cried. Mika stopped.  
  
"I call upon the water of the seas! Come to me!" Mika yelled. A blue aura appeared on her left hand. "I call upon the fire of the earth! Come to me!" A red aura surrounded her right hand. She pointed both hands at Sakura and pillars of fire and water headed straight for her.  
  
Sakura screamed as she dodged the blow and tripped over her feet to the ground.  
  
Mika smirked. She stretched her arm out again. A blast of water hit Sakura square in the chest, against a tree.  
  
"What have I ever done to you?!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"You are my enemy! I come for your power! Fire!" Mika yelled. The beam of fire missed Sakura by inches.  
  
"I don't understand!" Sakura whimpered, dodging another blow.  
  
"Why don't you use your powers against me?" Mika narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What powers?!" Sakura shrieked. Mika stopped and stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Water!" Mika commanded. She shot her hand to the ground and a pool of water appeared. "Water! Show me the day of the accident!" An image appeared. Sakura stared at Mika and then the image form in the water. It showed a party and Sakura hitting her head on the ship. The ship went down and the scene ceased. The pool of water evaporated.  
  
"Hmm, it seems you lost your memory, Miss Cardcaptor!" Mika smirked. "Oh, well! It makes it easier for me!" Mika smiled and shot a pillar of fire, but missed. "Time to finish you off!" But before she could shoot another beam at her, sirens burst into the air.  
  
Mika glared at her. "Next time." She shot one beam of water at the tree behind Sakura and then vanished. The tree was sliced in half and began to topple. Sakura tried to run away, but she tripped and the tree fell on top of her waist.  
  
She was engulfed by darkness. The last the she heard was sirens and a person screaming for help before unconsciousness took over.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo had decided to go for a walk when she saw someone being bullied. She was about to walk off, when she heard yelling. She hid behind a bush and peeked over, seeing a girl who looked confused as another girl faced her. The 'bully' was firing magical beams of fire and water at the helpless girl.  
  
The girl seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. She was about to call out to her when the girl was hit into to a tree with a beam of water. She seemed really hurt, so Tomoyo picked up her handy cell phone and called the nearest hospital. She watched feebly as the young girl was tossed around.  
  
A few minutes later, the sirens of the ambulance echoed through the street. The 'bully' seemed disturbed and annoyed as she vanished. She sent one last beam of water to the other one, and the tree fell on top of her.  
  
Tomoyo shrieked and raced over to her. She shook the girl and yelled for the help. Soon, the ambulance came and hauled the tree off of her. Tomoyo rode with the girl to the hospital and waited by her bed until she woke up.  
  
***  
  
Preview of Chapter 4:  
  
Tomoyo gasped and stared at the locket and back at Sakura. "Do you know what this means?!"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
"That you're alive!" Tomoyo cried. Sakura looked at her in confusion. Tomoyo embraced her old friend. 


	4. Daidouji Tomoyo

Memories From the Past Chapter 4  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Sunday, July 15, 2001  
  
Revised: Monday, April 8, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. The Original Japanese Manga version is owned by CLAMP. The Original Japanese Anime Version is owned by Kodansha and the English (Extremely Foolishly Unromantically Dubbed) Version is owned by Nelvana. I use ¾ of the Japanese Anime story plot because the English one sucks, but why I don't use all of the Japanese Anime version is because of some things ^_^ *cough*, *cough* about Toya and Yukito. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! The only characters I own are:  
  
+ Mika + Black Brothers: Yuri & Yuumi + Mrs. Mishaata + Fie and Faa + Mr. Wamazuri + Ms. Lollita  
  
***  
  
Thank you so much ff7rulesam@hotmail.com for telling me that I accidentally skipped a chapter!!! Thank u very much!  
  
***  
  
Sakura woke up to find herself in a hospital. She saw the room was empty, so she sat up. Her back ached so much.  
  
"Ow! That hurts," Sakura moaned as she reached over to her bag next to her. She opened the bag, relieved that all of her things were untouched. She picked up the music box and listened to its soothing music. She closed her eyes and hummed along. When the song ended, she closed the music box and smiled peacefully. She then heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Sakura called weakly. A tall girl with long, dark hair and azure eyes walked in.  
  
"Hi, I called the hospital when the tree fell on top of you. Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
"Nice to meet you, and thanks for calling the hospital," Sakura smiled.  
  
"What do you have there?" Tomoyo asked, pointing to the bag.  
  
"Just my stuff," Sakura shrugged. "Some people are after me and I've just been on the run. I don't exactly know why though, only that they want to kill me."  
  
"So, what brought you to Tomoeda?" Tomoyo asked, curiously.  
  
"Well, I came here by boat. I feel like I've been here before," Sakura sighed.  
  
"Weird. Why don't you explain it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura nodded slowly. "This may sound weird, though."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry! I've seen and heard weirder things."  
  
"Well, you see I woke up one day about five years ago on a deserted island and I had found a bunch of these presents on the ground, so I looked at them and kept them. They're in that bag. I'll show you later. And then I found a cave, so I stayed there for the last five years. I was wearing a beautiful locket and I looked inside it. It had a picture of a bunch of people. They all seemed familiar to me, yet I couldn't remember," Sakura explained.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "You probably have amnesia and still do."  
  
"Does amnesia have a cure?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It should have worn off like at least a few weeks later after the day you woke up! But I guess it was a really strong hit," Tomoyo replied.  
  
Sakura nodded and continued. "Well, after the five years, I had seen another box floating near here. When I opened it, it was this dress." Sakura pointed to the dress she wore now.  
  
"It seems familiar," Tomoyo noted.  
  
"Well, I put on the dress and it fit perfectly. Only, I didn't have any shoes, but I didn't care, I loved it! I was going to go out again from my cave and I saw these two men. They were talking about someone named Mika, she's the one who attacked me today and they talked about how they were going to kill me. So I fled from my cave that night and stole their boat. Then when I reached shore, I stayed at an inn overnight, and then took off again. The two men found me again, so I ran. I ran into someone who wouldn't let me go at first, but when he saw that the men had knives, he let go and I ran to the park. That's when I met up with Mika," Sakura explained. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"So, what did this guy look like? The one that wouldn't let you go?" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
"Well, he had dark brown hair and intense amber eyes. He was my age and he had a hollow look to his eyes," Sakura recalled, remembering every single detail from that boy. Strong shoulders and a lean body. She blushed slightly, but she couldn't understand why.  
  
"Oh! I know him! Li Syaoran, he goes to my school and is a very close friend of mine," Tomoyo informed.  
  
"Do you want to see my locket?" Sakura added, "I know this one is mine because I was wearing it when I woke up." Tomoyo nodded. Sakura unclasped the locket from her neck and opened it up for Tomoyo to see.  
  
"On the back of the locket, there are words engraved on it: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA. LOVE YOUR BROTHER, TOYA. I'm guessing that that's me right there," Sakura sighed. She looked at the one girl next to her. "You know, you look a lot like that girl next to me."  
  
Tomoyo gasped and stared at the locket and back at Sakura. "Do you know what this means?!"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
"That you're alive!" Tomoyo cried. Sakura looked at her in confusion. Tomoyo embraced her old friend.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sakura whimpered. "You're hurting my back!" Tomoyo let go immediately and smiled at her friend, a smile that cheered her whole face up. Tomoyo explained what had happened the day the ship had sunk and Sakura's background life.  
  
"So, you're saying that I have magic? Is that why that weird lady was after me?" 16-year-old Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you happen to have a necklace that looks like a key?" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura nodded. She pulled out the mysterious Key out of her pocket.  
  
"That's your magic key," Tomoyo pointed and explained more on it.  
  
"So, can you explain who these people are?" Sakura queried.  
  
Tomoyo nodded happily. "This is your brother, Toya. He works a lot of part time jobs and in his last year of college. That's your dad. He used to be an archeologist; he retired a few years ago. That's you and me. That's Chiharu, she was on the cheerleading team with you, and she's a good friend of ours. This is Yamazaki, Chiharu's cousin. He likes to tell lies, though you would believe them unless Chiharu would hit Yamazaki on the head and tell you that he was lying. That's Yukito, Toya's best friend. He eats a lot and you USED to have a crush on him, but don't anymore. He's also Yue's earthly form. This is Meiling. She always tried to make everything a competition between the two of you. That's her cousin, Li Syaoran, the guy you bumped into today. He also has magical powers. He helped you capture the Clow Cards and helped you transform them to Sakura Cards, especially near the end, which you told me about, when you couldn't transform the Light and Dark Cards by yourself."  
  
"And what's that yellow toy in my pocket?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That's Kero, your guardian like Yue," Tomoyo smiled. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Oh! Let me show you the stuff I found," Sakura said as she reached for the bag. She picked up the first item.  
  
"That was from Meiling," Tomoyo said, pointing to the bracelet. "I guess the shoes that Rika gave you washed away. But I'm glad that you kept that dress, it was from your dad."  
  
"Oh, and who's this from?" Sakura asked. She held up the small music bow. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura opened it and listened to the soothing song.  
  
"That's me right?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the figure wearing pink ruffles.  
  
"Yeah, Syaoran asked me for the design of this dress in order to make it perfect for your birthday," Tomoyo giggled. Sakura blushed. Tomoyo looked at the clock: 6:00 PM. "Well, I better go. Hey! How about you sleep over my house, just like old times?"  
  
"I think you should ask the doctor first," Sakura laughed. Tomoyo left the room and came back a few minutes later with a smiling face.  
  
"Great! Come on!" Tomoyo smiled. She helped Sakura out of the bed.  
  
"I'm fine, I can walk," Sakura protested. Tomoyo and she left the hospital, talking.  
  
"You can see your dad and brother tomorrow, because Toya's coming back for a visit anyways," Tomoyo explained.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Everything is just slowly coming back to me, but something's missing."  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, raising an eyebrow, knowing what it was.  
  
"Something is, I just know it," Sakura sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shoot! The Card Mistress has figured out her past!" Mika roared as she gazed at the two walking away. "Trust me Card Mistress! I will get you!" Fire burned in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, do you think we could go to my house?" Sakura asked after breakfast. She still wore the same clothes from yesterday.  
  
"Sure, come on, I'll show you the way since you probably forgot," Tomoyo giggled, "Are you sure you don't want to change into some of my clothes?"  
  
"It's okay, Mishaata-san gave me some money and I think I'll go buy some new outfits. Do you want to do that first or afterwards?"  
  
"First!" Tomoyo shouted. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
The two bought many clothes for Sakura. Sakura now had two pairs of jeans, her school uniforms, two blouses, two shirts, two skirts, two dresses, two pairs of shoes and a bathing suit.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo for helping me pay all of this," Sakura thanked.  
  
"Don't worry! That's what best friends are for! Plus I needed a little catching up on helping you with your clothes, I missed making you stuff!" Tomoyo whined. They had watched all of Tomoyo's tapes on Sakura's captures last night. All of her memory began to recover, but one thing was still missing. Sakura had seen Kero already and boy was he as happy as he was hungry. They had met up with Meiling and she was really happy to see Sakura. She promised Sakura that she wouldn't tell Syaoran that Sakura was back, yet, but had to leave because she had to get back home to cook.  
  
"So, Sakura, are we done with shopping yet?" Kero asked.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura yelped as she looked around to see if anyone saw Kero. She sighed, as nobody had seemed to notice. "You aren't supposed to be in public." Then she shrugged. "Plus, we're done." Kero smiled and stuck his head back in her purse.  
  
"Oh, Kero, one more thing," Sakura grinned. Kero popped his head out and Sakura handed him a rice cake.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Kero cheered as he took the rice cake happily and vanished inside the purse. Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here we are," Tomoyo smiled. Sakura stood in front of a house that seemed to have gloom written all over it. Tomoyo rang to doorbell, Mr. Kinomoto answered.  
  
"If you want Toya, he's at the cemetery," Fujitaka sighed, then seeing that it was Tomoyo, he shook his head, "Oh, gomen. Hi, Tomoyo, come on in." Fujitaka opened the door wide and the two teens walked in.  
  
"Um, hi," Sakura smiled. Fujitaka cocked his head at the new, but familiar, girl.  
  
"Do I know you?" Fujitaka's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Hi, Otou-san!" Sakura cried, hugging her father. Fujitaka was shocked and overfilled with joy at the same time.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," Fujitaka repeated. Tomoyo stood by the door taping it with her camcorder. When Fujitaka pulled away, they turned to look at Tomoyo. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura groaned.  
  
"Hey! It was great! Reunion of father and daughter!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"If you don't mind, Dad, I think I need to visit Toya. When I was gone, I heard from Tomoyo that he was totally crushed," Sakura sighed. Fujitaka nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll stay and explain everything," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Thanks, I'm going to change first, okay?" Sakura said. Sakura walked to her room and changed, putting her other new clothes in her drawers, arranging her stuff. She sighed with pride as her room was 'spiffed up'. She set the sleeping Kero in his drawer.  
  
She had on a fresh pair of jeans and a blue shirt, which had flared, turquoise sleeves. She put her hair up and left the house.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Toya, how are you doing?" Sakura called out to Toya as she reached the cemetery.  
  
"I'm okay," Toya muttered. Sakura set her hand on his shoulder then hugged him tightly.  
  
"Everything I going to be okay. You don't need to cry anymore," Sakura reassured him.  
  
"Yes I do! I let my sister down! I was supposed to protect her from everything and I couldn't," Toya cried. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Toya asked, opening his eyes. His eyes were red and blotchy from crying so hard.  
  
"Oh, Toya, you don't recognize me?" Sakura's eyes mocked a puppy dog's eyes. Her green eyes glittered with joy.  
  
"Sakura?" Toya gasped. "Sakura!" He hugged her back, wholeheartedly.  
  
"I'm back for sure Toya, now come on, it's your turn to cook lunch," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Not really, kaijuu. I've counted up on days and today is Sunday, your day to cook," Toya smirked, running off.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura yelled, running after him.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, you two got back," Fujitaka smiled as the door slammed. Toya appeared, laughing. Sakura followed panting in short breaths.  
  
"No fair! You've got longer legs," Sakura panted as she held onto the doorknob.  
  
"So?" Toya laughed.  
  
"Tomoyo explained everything to me. No wonder you're so skinny! Only eating fruits and berries!" Fujitaka smiled. Sakura blushed.  
  
"It's fine, they were fresh," Sakura giggled. Toya laughed out loud suddenly.  
  
"No wonder she looks like a string bean!" Toya teased. Sakura glowered at him.  
  
"I'm going to unpack now," Toya sighed, leaving the room.  
  
"Oh, Otou-san, I missed you so much!" Sakura sighed, hugging her dad tightly again.  
  
"Me, Too." Fujitaka smiled, "Now come on, it's your turn to cook lunch."  
  
Sakura groaned, but smiled. "Is Tomoyo still here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in the kitchen waiting for you."  
  
Sakura left for the kitchen. Tomoyo was in, wearing a frilly, white apron.  
  
"Here you go," Tomoyo said, handing Sakura a white apron with even more frills and a gigantic bow at the back.  
  
"What?!" Sakura sweat dropped as she put it on, reluctantly.  
  
"Now!" Tomoyo yelled out. Toya came in with a camera; he flashed a picture. Sakura looked from Tomoyo to Toya.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura cried, racing after Toya. Toya handed the camera to Tomoyo who took a picture of her chasing Toya. Sakura caught Toya and tackled him to the ground. Sakura was full of giggles.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Toya surrendered. He left the kitchen when Sakura got off of him.  
  
Tomoyo was smiling, camera in hand.  
  
"He came in and wanted me to catch you wearing the apron! Not my fault!" Tomoyo protested. She turned back to making lunch. Sakura sighed and giggled as she helped Tomoyo with the cooking.  
  
***  
  
Preview of Chapter 5:  
  
"Are you going to sign up for cheerleading?" Naoko asked. Sakura nodded and smiled.  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"Well, if you want to sign up, you're going to have to pass our test," someone said. Sakura turned around and saw Fie and Faa behind her. 


	5. Fie & Faa's Test

Memories From the Past Chapter 5  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Sunday, July 15, 2001  
  
Revised: Monday, April 8, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. The Original Japanese Manga version is owned by CLAMP. The Original Japanese Anime Version is owned by Kodansha and the English (Extremely Foolishly Unromantically Dubbed) Version is owned by Nelvana. I use ¾ of the Japanese Anime story plot because the English one sucks, but why I don't use all of the Japanese Anime version is because of some things ^_^ *cough*, *cough* about Toya and Yukito. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! The only characters I own are:  
  
+ Mika + Black Brothers: Yuri & Yuumi + Mrs. Mishaata + Fie and Faa + Mr. Wamazuri + Ms. Lollita  
  
***  
  
"Mm, that was great cooking, Sakura," Fujitaka complimented after lunch.  
  
"Tomoyo did most of it," Sakura blushed.  
  
"No, you did Sakura, I just got it set up," Tomoyo laughed. Sakura pointed to the food upstairs and pretended to be a stuffed animal. Tomoyo understood and nodded in agreement.  
  
"What are you doing, monster? Charades?" Toya mocked.  
  
"For your information, Tomoyo and I are going upstairs," Sakura smirked, taking a plate of food with her as she and Tomoyo sped up the stairs. "And it's your turn to wash the dishes!" Toya groaned and turned to the kitchen. Fujitaka smiled, returning to his newspaper.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Kero! We brought you some food!" Sakura smiled as she walked in her room with Tomoyo. The little toy popped out instantly and gobbled down the food in a matter of seconds. Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped.  
  
"Mmm, food," Kero hiccupped.  
  
"Kero, you can be such a pig!" Sakura teased. Kero glared at her. "Hehe! Ahh!" Tomoyo looked at her worriedly, and then Sakura looked relieved. "Oh, it's only Yue." She walked over to her window, where Yue was outside sitting on a tree branch.  
  
"Yue, don't do that!" Sakura scolded as she opened her window and Yue came in.  
  
"Oh, it's only Yue," Kero mocked, sarcastically. Yue glared at him with his icy eyes.  
  
"I heard the Card Mistress has returned and is not dead. Is it true?" Yue asked Kero. Sakura fell over anime style.  
  
"Well, what do you think, she's standing right in front of you!" Kero sighed. Tomoyo sweat dropped.  
  
"It's nice to know that you are not dead," Yue smiled coldly. But, hey, that's the best you can expect from him.  
  
"Nice? Nice? Nice?! It's great do know she's alive!" It's wonderful! Terrific! World-relieving!" Kero exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, it's great to have you back," Yue sighed. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Well, I have to get back. Yukito is in the middle of studying for a major exam," Yue sighed and left the room.  
  
"Well, that was pleasant," Kero said dramatically.  
  
"Everyone thinks I'm dead, correct?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Well, how am I supposed to surprise everyone?" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes.  
  
"You could pop out from the middle of a cake! Or- or-" Tomoyo started. Sakura sweat dropped as Tomoyo rambled on and on.  
  
"Who's in our class?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, there's Meiling, Syaoran, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Yamazaki," Tomoyo started, continuing with some other students. Then she ended with, "Fie and Faa. You might want to be cautious around them. They're twins and real snobs. They've been after Syaoran ever since they got here! And I mean it! But Syaoran always turns them down!" Sakura sighed in relief.  
  
"Hey, do you want to invite Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika over?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded and Sakura picked up the phone. Tomoyo told her the numbers and Sakura dialed.  
  
Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu were all thrilled to see Sakura alive and well. When they all left, Tomoyo included, Sakura took a rest from everything and fell asleep instantly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura! You're going to be late for school!" Fujitaka called from the bottom of the stairs. Immediately, Sakura came rushing down with her backpack. Toya had left back to the university in Tokyo yesterday.  
  
"Do I have everything?" Sakura asked breathlessly. Fujitaka nodded and kissed his daughter goodbye and handed her her lunch as she took a piece of toast and left out the door.  
  
"Too bad I don't have skates!" Sakura cried. She had woken up late because her alarm clock didn't alarm that morning. She reached the school grounds in a matter of time and sighed as she spotted Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!" Tomoyo turned around and smiled at Sakura. Sakura had her hair up in a ponytail and a few wisps of hair hung down by her neck.  
  
"Hey, you know what?" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"What?" Sakura panted.  
  
"You're early," Tomoyo pointed out. Sakura dropped anime style.  
  
Sakura sighed as she sat in a swing next to Tomoyo.  
  
"There's Fie and Faa. They're the 'best' in cheerleading, but I know that you're way better," Tomoyo smiled, pointing to two girls with blonde hair and blue eyes with way too much make-up on.  
  
"Oh." She waved at them, but the two girls just flipped their hair and ignored her. "I see what you mean."  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes later, Sakura was in the classroom, already introduced. There was still one person missing: Li Syaoran.  
  
"Does anyone know if Syaoran will be here today?" Mr. Wamazuri asked. Just then, the door slid open and a breathless Syaoran walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry, sensei, I woke up late," Syaoran apologized. Mr. Wamazuri nodded and let Syaoran pass. Syaoran looked around and spotted a new girl who sat in front of him. Syaoran thought she seemed familiar. As Syaoran passed her, she smiled at him warmly. Syaoran just nodded and took his seat.  
  
~*~  
  
The lunch bell rang and Sakura was sitting outside with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. Meiling had to do something for the teacher.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back!" Chiharu cried for the millionth time. She hugged Sakura for the hundredth time.  
  
"Chiharu, you're hugging me too hard," Sakura groaned. Chiharu giggled and let go.  
  
"Are you going to sign up for cheerleading?" Naoko asked. Sakura nodded and smiled.  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"Well, if you want to sign up, you're going to have to pass our test," someone said. Sakura turned around and saw Fie and Faa behind her.  
  
"Oh, when can I take this test?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You can try now if you want," Fie smirked, inspecting her nails. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Come with us," Faa grinned. Sakura followed the twins with Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu behind her. Faa and Fie lead them to the soccer field.  
  
"Ms. Lollita, we have a person who wants to try out for cheerleading, may we use the gym equipment?" Fie asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"Like what?" Ms. Lollita raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Like the mats and can we use the sidelines of the soccer field to do it?" Faa requested. Ms. Lollita nodded and pulled out three long mats.  
  
"Just return them when you're done and watch out to not hit any soccer players," Mr. Lollita warned, pointing to the game that was going on.  
  
"Yes, sensei," Faa and Fie said in unison. Sakura watched them set it up.  
  
"You have to copy our moves," Faa smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, look! Some girl is trying out for the cheerleading squad," one of the soccer players pointed.  
  
"I hope they pass. You know, I think the rules were far fairer when they said the gym determined the squad members. Now it's up to Fie and Faa to decide. They just make it all harder," Yamazaki smirked. A few boys turned to the twins setting up the equipment.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now, watch carefully. Mess up and you fail," Fie warned. She started at one end of the mat and started to run. She did three flip-flops and landed gracefully.  
  
"You go show them how it's done!" Tomoyo smiled. Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu cheered Sakura on. Sakura nodded and followed Fie's movements, except she added a no-hand cartwheel and landed elegantly. Some boys from the field whistled. Sakura blushed slightly.  
  
"Hmph, that was easy," Faa leered. Faa stood at the end of the mat and did one back flip and one-hand and then a no--hand cartwheel. Sakura smiled and copied the routine with no problem.  
  
"Okay, second test, baton twirling," Faa sneered.  
  
"Sakura-chan was the best baton-twirler in 5th Grade, you can do this Sakura!" Naoko cheered.  
  
Faa picked up a baton and did a tricky combo of throwing it in the air.  
  
Sakura copied the combo, and did it again, except she did a back flip and caught the baton.  
  
"Last part. We have to ask one of the soccer players if they think you're good enough for the team," Faa scoffed. Fie called out to Yamazaki.  
  
"Hey, Yamazaki, do you think this girl, here, has got what it takes for the cheerleading squad?" Faa asked.  
  
"I think she's even better than you are," Yamazaki laughed, before heading back. Fie and Faa looked at Sakura annoyed.  
  
"Okay, you're in. We meet every other day after school," Fie snapped before the two walked off. Sakura jumped in the air and hugged her friends.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Wow! You were awesome!" Rika smiled.  
  
"You taught them!" Chiharu laughed.  
  
"Totally!" Naoko agreed.  
  
"We were just lucky that we were already on the cheerleading team before those two came along! They were the last ones to join and, ever since, nobody has ever been able to beat them like that," Chiharu sighed. Naoko nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come on, let's finish lunch!" Sakura suggested. They nodded and went back to their lunches.  
  
~*~  
  
"What did they want?" a boy asked when Yamazaki came back onto the field.  
  
"They wanted to know if that new girl has got what it takes to join the squad. I told them that she's better than they are!" Yamazaki replied. The boys laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that ought to teach them a lesson," another boy agreed.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, do you think she was good?" Yamazaki asked his zoomed out friend.  
  
"Oh, yeah. She was good," Syaoran nodded, shaking out of his thoughts.  
  
"Come on, let's eat," Yamazaki said. Syaoran nodded and they went to eat their lunch.  
  
***  
  
Preview of Chapter 6:  
  
"Hey! We know what might make Syaoran feel better!" Meiling chirped.  
  
Sakura looked at them suspiciously. "What?" The other two sweat dropped.  
  
"Sometimes you are so dense, Sakura! Sakura, Syaoran was one of those who really took your "death" really, really hard. In fact, I think he took it the hardest! And ever since your birthday, the funeral, he's been really devastated," Meiling explained. "So."  
  
"What do you mean: so?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura! Go talk to him!" Tomoyo urged. 


	6. Sakura, Sweet Sakura

Memories From the Past Chapter 6  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Sunday, July 15, 2001  
  
Revised: Monday, April 8, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. The Original Japanese Manga version is owned by CLAMP. The Original Japanese Anime Version is owned by Kodansha and the English (Extremely Foolishly Unromantically Dubbed) Version is owned by Nelvana. I use ¾ of the Japanese Anime story plot because the English one sucks, but why I don't use all of the Japanese Anime version is because of some things ^_^ *cough*, *cough* about Toya and Yukito. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! The only characters I own are:  
  
+ Mika + Black Brothers: Yuri & Yuumi + Mrs. Mishaata + Fie and Faa + Mr. Wamazuri + Ms. Lollita  
  
***  
  
"Welcome to the squad, Sakura," Ms. Lollita welcomed when Sakura came in after school for cheerleading. Sakura had called her dad and said she'd be after school with the cheerleading squad. Tomoyo was on the sidelines, taping. Meiling sat with her.  
  
"Arigatou," Sakura smiled. She was in the uniform and had her pom- poms ready in hand.  
  
"Okay! Today we are going to cheer on the soccer team as they practice for that big game today!" Ms. Lollita announced.  
  
"We already know we're going to win, with Syaoran on our side!" Chiharu laughed. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Li Syaoran?" Sakura stammered.  
  
"Duh! Of course! He's just, like, the star of the soccer team!" Fie rolled her eyes. Sakura blushed deeply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay, now the boys are going to practice before the other school gets here," Ms. Lollita said as the girls walked onto the field.  
  
"Sakura, didn't we tell you that Syaoran was on the team?" Chiharu whispered.  
  
"No," Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Well, now you know," Naoko sighed. Sakura nodded. Tomoyo waved from the stands.  
  
As the boys were practicing, Sakura kept getting distracted by Syaoran. She noticed that he was feeling as low as ever. He kept missing the balls and didn't seem to have his heart into it.  
  
When the game started, Syaoran was so bad; he was put out. Their team was losing badly. Suddenly, Fie and Faa stood up.  
  
"Ms. Lollita? May we go over and talk to Syaoran? Maybe we came make him feel better," Faa requested innocently. Ms. Lollita nodded and the twins walked over casually to him.  
  
"Hi, Syaoran! How's it going?" Fie asked. Syaoran muttered something.  
  
"So, do you feel okay? We noticed you didn't really have it in the game," Faa said.  
  
"Only my friends can call me Syaoran! You are only to call me Li- san!!" Syaoran burst. He glared at them.  
  
"Say, why don't we treat you out to ice cream later? It might make you feel better," Faa smiled, ignoring his outburst.  
  
"No. Thank. You." He stood up and walked over to Ms. Lollita. "Ms. Lollita, please get these cheerleaders out of my face!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, they were just trying to make you feel better," Ms. Lollita apologized. Syaoran grumbled about something and stomped back down to the field. It was past half time. Their score was 18 to 25. They were losing. It was break for the guys, now.  
  
"Hey, take a break girls," Ms. Lollita sighed. The cheerleaders sat down in the lush grass and took a drink of water. It was near 7:00 PM, the moon had already risen into the night sky.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling walked over to Sakura with knowing faces.  
  
"Hey! We know what might make Syaoran feel better!" Meiling chirped.  
  
Sakura looked at them suspiciously. "What?" The other two sweat dropped.  
  
"Sometimes you are so dense, Sakura-chan! Sakura, Syaoran was one of those who really took your "death" really, really hard. In fact, I think he took it the hardest! And ever since your birthday, the funeral, he's been really devastated," Meiling explained. "So."  
  
"What do you mean: so?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Go talk to him!" Tomoyo urged.  
  
"Okay, but Ms. Lollita said nobody to disturb him," Sakura objected.  
  
Meiling interrupted and pushed Sakura up to Ms. Lollita; "Sakura thinks she'd be able to get Syaoran on his feet."  
  
"Maybe, but Li-san doesn't want to be bothered with cheerleaders, if you know what I mean," Ms. Lollita sighed. She nodded her head to Syaoran's sullen figure. He sat there, staring at the game with hollow eyes.  
  
"She promises that she won't make it too sappy," Meiling insisted. Sakura was about to say something, but Meiling shut her mouth.  
  
"Well, okay, go on ahead," Ms. Lollita sighed. Meiling smiled and pushed Sakura towards Syaoran.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Fie asked, standing in the path of Sakura and Meiling.  
  
"Move," Meiling answered.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Faa repeated.  
  
"Let them go, Faa!" some girl said. Another nodded.  
  
"Yeah, let them pass!" Naoko called. A bunch of girls nodded. Afraid of losing their popularity, though they never had any, they glared at Sakura and turned back to their spots, defeated.  
  
Sakura sighed and walked towards Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Sakura asked, sitting next to Syaoran.  
  
"I told Ms. Lollita that I didn't want anyone to bother me," Syaoran snapped.  
  
"I don't want to bother you, but I can see that you're distracted," Sakura replied. Sakura stared straight ahead. Syaoran looked at her profile with sad eyes.  
  
"I just have stuff on my mind," Syaoran mumbled.  
  
Sakura turned to him. "Like what?"  
  
Syaoran was about to speak up, but shook his head and retorted, "Nothing that you would know how to solve."  
  
"Try me," Sakura smiled.  
  
"I said nothing," Syaoran riposted. Sakura looked back straight ahead. "Hey, aren't you the new girl in my class who sits in front of me?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura sighed. She was hurt that Syaoran spoke so bitterly.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but nobody can help me," Syaoran said gently, turning back to the game.  
  
"Yes, there is," Sakura whispered, "You know, if you keep on acting like this, I don't think Sakura would like it that much. She'd want you to move on with your life." Syaoran looked at her in amazement.  
  
"How do you know about Sakura?"  
  
"I heard from a friend."  
  
"Oh, well, it's just-" Syaoran started.  
  
"It's just hard to lose someone you care about. Look at Tomoyo and Meiling, they both care for you very much and it's just like losing someone you love! Except that you're right there, before their eyes! You don't want to give up on your loved ones, but you just have to move on with your life. You never lose them completely; they're still with you in your heart! You just can't forget that you couldn't do anything to help! Not anything! But you know Sakura wants you to move on. Now get off your blues and play this game just for her," Sakura sighed. A moment of silence passed between the two. Syaoran stared at her profile, carefully. The moonlight outlined her features, causing her to look like an angel.  
  
Suddenly, she patted Syaoran on the shoulder, quietly, averting her gaze. She stood up to go, but Syaoran put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," Syaoran said. Sakura looked up and smiled.  
  
"No problem." Sakura walked back to the squad.  
  
"Hey, guys," Sakura greeted. She looked at Tomoyo and sweat dropped.  
  
"I couldn't help it!" Tomoyo whined as she moved her camcorder to look directly at Sakura's red face.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you always have to tape everything?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Of course!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Hey look! Syaoran's on the field!" Naoko exclaimed. Chiharu, Naoko, and Sakura picked up their pom-poms and stood up with the rest of the group.  
  
"Go, Syaoran! Show them what you're made of!" Sakura cheered. Syaoran looked at her and smiled one of his rare smiles. The rest of the cheerleaders started the cheer the team on. The score was now 24 to 25.  
  
"Go, Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. Her voice was heard distinctly throughout all the yelling and cheering.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, looks like you have a big fan," Yamazaki teased, pointing to the new girl. Syaoran looked at her. She was so familiar. Her voice sounded so soft and understanding. He matched it up to the girl he had seen on Saturday.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran! Heads up!" Yamazaki called. Syaoran looked up and saw the ball heading towards him. He stole the ball and dribbled it in the other direction, scoring the ball into their goal. His teammates cheered as he made another score. The score was now 35 to 25. The bell rang signifying the game had ended.  
  
"Way to go, Syaoran!" Yamazaki laughed, patting Syaoran on the back.  
  
"Great improvement," the coach praised. Syaoran nodded and walked over to the squealing cheerleaders.  
  
"Hey, where's that new girl?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Um, I think she sat over there," some girl pointed in the direction where Tomoyo and Meiling stood. Syaoran walked over to them.  
  
"Hey, where's that new girl, Meiling?" Syaoran asked. Meiling looked up.  
  
"She didn't tell you her name?!" Meiling cried.  
  
"No, do you know where she is?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"That's what we want to know," Naoko nodded. Chiharu and she appeared.  
  
"Where is she?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"She was here just a minute ago," Chiharu sighed. Just then, they heard an explosion to the right, inside the forest of trees. Then there was a burst of red light.  
  
"No! Not again!" Tomoyo cried, running off towards the explosion.  
  
"What?!" Meiling asked, running after Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura was attacked by the same girl that caused the ship to sink. Now Mika, the sorceress, is back again and if Sakura doesn't have the Cards to protect her, then she's in trouble!" Tomoyo whispered as the two ran into the forest, Syaoran racing after them.  
  
"What's happening?" Syaoran asked, catching up to them.  
  
"Hurry!" Meiling cried, grabbing Syaoran's hand and running faster.  
  
~*~  
  
"What was that?" Sakura whispered. She turned from the game to see a red glow from the forest, next to the field. She seemed drawn to it. She dropped her pom-poms and walked over to the forest. Sakura walked into a clearing.  
  
"Card Mistress, we meet again," Mika smirked, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"No, not again," Sakura whispered. She seemed stunned to the spot; she couldn't move. Mika came over to her. She raised her hand and a sword appeared, she plunged the sword at Sakura. Sakura dodged, but was slashed on the arm. It began to bleed, severely.  
  
"I call on the fire of the earth! Come to me!" Mika yelled. She raised her hand to the starry sky and a red glow appeared on her right hand. "I call on the water of the seas! Come to me!" She raised her left hand the blue glow emitted from the hand.  
  
Sakura backed away in fear.  
  
"Fire!" Mika commanded. She shot her hand at Sakura and the beam of fire came forth. It burned at Sakura's skin. She began to scream from the dying pain.  
  
"Water!" The gust of water hit Sakura in the chest, striking her to the ground.  
  
"Stop!" Sakura heard Tomoyo yell. Mika looked at Tomoyo annoyed; Meiling and Syaoran appeared next to her. Mika raised her left hand at the trio.  
  
"Look out!" Sakura yelled. She raced to them and threw her body in front of them, just as the beam shot out. Sakura blocked the attack and was knocked against a tree.  
  
Sakura fell to her knees.  
  
"Oh, no!" Tomoyo whispered. She ran over to her friend.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura," Tomoyo cried. Sakura looked up weakly.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Sakura muttered. Blood oozed down her arm and her face was singed from burns. Her outfit was stained with blood. Blood seeped down the side of her face and her body felt like a thousand knives were stabbed all over her.  
  
"Sakura! Don't give up now!" Meiling cried. She ran over to them. Syaoran was stunned with amazement.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered as he trotted over to the trio.  
  
"G-Gomen, I can't," Sakura whispered. Sakura looked at them weakly. She smiled one last time and closed her eyes. They heard a rattle of breath in her lungs.  
  
"No! Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. "Why?!" Syaoran glared at Mika who was smiling with triumph.  
  
"Evil of Darkness! Come to me!" Mika ordered. A black beam shone down on her from the starry night sky. She raised her hands at Sakura and released a black, evil beam at her. "The end of the Card Mistress has come! Goodbye!" The beam came closer and closer to Sakura's lifeless body.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura found herself in a black dimension. She stared around and suddenly heard a noise. It was the soft lullaby from the music box.  
  
"The music box," Sakura whispered. She came towards it and as she walked closer to the music box, which was on top of a stool, a light shone from it. Sakura saw flashes of memories and friends. Sakura touched the elegant music box and an image of Syaoran's depressed face came into her mind. "I can't die. Not just yet." She clutched the music box to her heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Just as the beam came towards Sakura, a white light shot out of Sakura's heart. It blocked the beam from hitting anything.  
  
"Hey!" Mika yelled. The white light covered Sakura and Sakura began to breathe. Meiling, Tomoyo, and Syaoran stared in amazement.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura smiled at Syaoran and with one last ounce of energy she stood up.  
  
"Stars of Power! Come to me!" Sakura commanded. She shot her hands up into the starry sky and a pink light emitted from her body.  
  
"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Mika muttered.  
  
Sakura stared straight into Mika's eyes. "You've been a bad, little girl, Mika, and you must accept your fate! Goodbye." Her green eyes glittered with what life meant about. Hope, faith, friendship, kindness, sincerity, courage, light, tragedy, despair, love. Especially love.  
  
A pink shaft of light shot out at Mika and a bright pink flash twinkled. Sakura sank to the ground as the pink aura around her sank into her body. Syaoran was the first to reach Sakura.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran whispered, he pulled her into a tight embrace. He was relieved to see she was breathing. Tomoyo and Meiling walked over to them and smiled. Sakura suddenly began to breathe fast in short gasps and her head started to burn.  
  
"We have to get her to a hospital," Tomoyo exclaimed. She picked her cell phone up and dialed 911. "Yes, we need an ambulance immediately. Soccer field at Seijou High!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura's fine now, she's at the hospital. You can come and visit her," Tomoyo sighed as she talked to Kinomoto Fujitaka. She shut her cell phone and looked at Sakura. Sakura was breathing evenly and her fever had gone down. All her cuts were bandaged. She has a few broken ribs and a broken arm, her back was badly hurt, but would heal eventually. She had taken a pretty hard hit against the trees. She was hooked up to a machine so she could breathe properly.  
  
Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo were in the hospital, sitting next to her bed watching her breathe. Her auburn hair was neatly brushed and her face scrubbed clean.  
  
Sakura stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes weakly, "Ohayou." They all looked at her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I'm okay. My back hurts, but otherwise I'm fine," Sakura whispered hoarsely.  
  
"If it hurts to talk, we understand," Tomoyo fretted.  
  
"No, no! It's okay," Sakura protested.  
  
"You didn't have to block that attack," Meiling replied.  
  
"I told you, it's okay. I'm fine. How could I see you guys get hurt even more than you already have been? Anyway, I was already hurt, so what did it matter if I was hurt more?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"It does matter, Sakura! If you had gotten harmed, it would hurt us more to see you die another time!" Tomoyo cried, remembering the ship accident.  
  
"Gomen nasai, you guys," Sakura apologized.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"For being away for so long! I guess it really made an impact on your lives," Sakura sulked.  
  
"It did, Sakura, but it made us understand how much we loved you," Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Yeah, at your 'funeral', a ton of people showed up! A lot of people care for you, Sakura-chan!" Meiling agreed.  
  
"Oh, you guys are just saying that," Sakura sighed. She continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Sakura, I hate it when you get sad! Come on, where's the Sakura-chan we all once knew?" Syaoran smirked. Sakura stared at him a while then smiled.  
  
"You're right, I forgot to thank you for that music box, Syaoran," Sakura grinned.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura took something from her pocket. It was the small music box that Syaoran had given her for her 11th birthday.  
  
"Arigatou," Sakura whispered as sleep claimed her. She had realized what was missing all that time: her love for Syaoran. Syaoran smiled at Sakura warmly. His heart was warmed once again with joy.  
  
"No, thank you," Syaoran smiled. Leaning over, he gave her a light kiss on the lips. When he looked down on her angelic face, a small smile played on her lips.  
  
THE END 


End file.
